


Dorks in Love

by YunoJuno



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Come talk ships with me, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurities, M/M, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretty canon typical violence, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunoJuno/pseuds/YunoJuno
Summary: A little Juuzou/Seidou oneshot collection, basically.





	1. What It Means To Be Strong

Rank 2 Investigator Juuzou Suzuya.

Those words, in that particular order, had been grating on the mind of one Seidou Takizawa ever since they first became relevant. In actuality it wasn’t that much of a difference from the previous status- that being rank 3- but for someone like him that placed such an importance on structures and ranks it was aggravating to no end. And Juuzou knew that, had to know that.

The smug smile sent Seidou’s way at the time he was awarded a rank up, the skip in his step as he went up and demanded a congratulation. They all screamed ‘look, I was always better than you and here’s the proof’. Though they were technically of the same rank, to Seidou their positions within the CCG didn’t feel very equal at all.

He had always been a hardworking person, becoming salutatorian in his highschool years and if it wasn’t for Mado he was sure to have become valedictorian, but this feeling of all of that work being left unrecognized, of him as a person being left just a step behind everyone else slowly sent him into a frenzy of cold paic. If what he already did wasn’t enough, he’d keep pushing himself until it was. To get Mado and Houji and everyone else at CCG to acknowledge him… and yes that included Juuzou.

That’s why he was here well after he had finished work training by himself. Seidou had no idea what time it was anymore, only that it was late. Exhaustion had begun settling in but with each second he wasn’t making progress a voice in his head was there to remind him that it was another second of falling behind. So he kept going until his limbs felt so heavy it was practically physically impossible to move them anymore, at which point he collapsed on the floor out of breath.

The ceiling lights were harshly blinding, sterile and cold. The longer Seidou looked at them black dots started to dance around his field of view. He briefly contemplated looking away, however doing so would mean actually moving his head so he remained lying there.

Suddenly a shadowed shape appeared, blocking out most of the immediate light assaulting his eyes. White hair fell softly down in a tangled mess as none other than Juuzou Suzuya hovered over him.

“Yo.”

If he had the ability to speak Seidou would have surely complained at Juuzou for his casual greeting but as it was the words got stuck in his throat. Juuzou rolled to the side and flopped down on the floor beside him. One of his greatest flaws were his inability to understand- or simply ignore- many social customs and along with them the feelings of people around him but Juuzou found that after watching Seidou for long enough it was surprisingly easy to tell what he was feeling. It was strange, but a welcome kind of strangeness.

“You know,” Juuzou began, his speech hindered slightly by the piece of hard candy in his mouth “there are more important things than being strong.”

“You’re only saying that because you already are strong. Everything I work for you make it seem so, so easy!”

Seidou was still slightly out of breath but that didn’t stop him from getting worked up again. This time though Juuzou didn’t fan the flames with clever insults or ignore the issue but instead remained oddly solemn. It was clear that this was a topic of importance to him.

“It’s not. Everything has a price and,” Juuzou looked directly at Seidou with an earnest gaze “it isn’t one I’d ever want you to pay.”

“Buuut if you insist on staying here, I’ll help you train!” In a flash the heavy mood was lifted as Juuzou smiled widely. It seemed a little off, too cheerful but Seidou knew his own strengths and talking feelings wasn’t one of them. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt Juuzou by pushing too far so he kept quiet.

“C’mon, c’mon, we’re doing sit-ups!” Seidou obeyed and got into the correct position while Juuzou leaned on his toes- a bit too much, it was starting to ache- and got ready. When Seidou came up Juuzou leaned forward more so that their lips came close enough to touch. Seidou fell back onto the floor with shock and Juuzou let go and hop-skipped back a couple steps.

“...That’s enough training for today!” Seidou announced red faced. Juuzou grinned wider.

“Good! Now then, I bought us dinner!”


	2. Nice Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auction arc scenario (aka what I would have sold my soul to happen in episode 4)

Juuzou knew this violence. His childhood had been pretty… unique after all. Add being a ghoul investigator to that and he had seen numerous dead bodies belonging to both species, so the corpses strewn about didn’t phase him at all. He continued watching undisturbed through the visible ribs of a severed torso in one of the darker parts of the hallway, waiting.

More importantly than the violence though, Juuzou knew it’s perpetrator. It had been several years and saying that he looked worse for wear would be a severe understatement. But he was alive, which was more than Juuzou had expected. So with keen eyes he continued observing Takizawa, knowing that any moment now the other would be close enough to notice him with superior senses.

It took only seconds between when that though ran through Juuzou’s head and the bloody carcass was flung several meters away and Juuzou skidded to a halt against the wall with his arms raised over his face. Lowering them he almost wanted to laugh, if only because this situation was so unexpected.

“Nice lipstick.”

Mismatched eyes narrowed in fury “I could say the same,” Takizawa spat back, baring his teeth. They were covered in blood, and the way he showed them off was both a threat and an unspoken plea. Do you see me now? Do you see what I’ve become? Look at me with something other than ridicule for once!

Then his bloodthirsty grin twisted into a look of shocked, just like when Juuzou had punched him in the nose so many years ago. This time though it wasn’t his nose that bled but rather the knife embedded down to the handle in his chest. He looked down at it, then back up at Juuzou who smiled devilishly and threw himself to the side into a somersault and then got back up to his feet and took off running.

Takizawa pulled the knife away with a snarl, spitting a concerning amount of blood on the ground beside him. He readied to follow the other before a voice spoke into the earpiece in his left ear. He was silent for a moment, and then

“... Sasaki Haise, huh?” half heartedly Takizawa threw the knife down the hallway Juuzou had disappeared and turned in the other direction.

Both of them did their best to forget, though through the bloodied memories of the auction raid this one was sure to stick around the longest.


	3. Fashion Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonsensical Model AU because Kyrie's art is 100/10

“Don’t be so overdramatic! I’m telling you, how bad could it possibly be?” Juuzou shouted while pounding on the locked door. The wood groaned and creaked worryingly but remained in place. From inside someone whimpered and clasped their hands over their ears tighter. Not one to be discouraged though, the onslaught of pleading and threats continued.

“I look hideous!” A bitter laugh tore through Juuzou’s ruckus as the door finally flung open with force. Juuzou wisely stepped back to avoid a gaining a nasty bruise that would render him unable to work for the next week or so. In the door frame stood Takizawa Seidou, though he didn’t look very much like the man Juuzou had thought he knew. His hair was white and fluffy- most likely damage from a badly done hair dye- and his gaze was hollow.

Seeing the dramatic transformation, Juuzou had to stifle a laugh. Seidou sent him a death glare and turned to re-close the door before Juuzou stuck his foot in between and rendered his attempts at an escape fruitless. With nowhere to go, Seidou sunk to the floor, hugging his knees and burying his face in his arms with a sigh.

“It’s… not that bad?” Juuzou tried.

“Who are you trying to kid? Look at this, look at it!” Seidou got up with a bout of new rage-fueled energy and shoved a strand of hair in his fellow model’s face. “I can’t believe he would do such a thing… damn that Kanou. With this my career is ruined.”

Juuzou would have protested but he wasn’t so sure what would be the correct words. Seidou’s usually silky smooth hair had been one of Juuzou’s favourite things after all.

“That’s it I’m a mistake!” Seidou continued to wail dramatically, at this point looking close to tears. While Juuzou was one hundred percent sure that it was all a theatrical exaggeration it did give him words to counter with. He grabbed Seidou’s face and turned it to look directly into his own eyes.

“You are so much more than a mistake and if anyone tells you otherwise, let it be the last one they make.” Resolve was conveyed through every single word. “You just need a new image.”

“Heh, that’s ridiculous positive,” though his words were mocking, Seidou did look more hopeful “well, let’s get this over with.”

After the photoshoot the two models got straight to ridiculing each other just like usual. But the air around them were lighter somehow and they sat so close that their shoulders touched as they took turns pointing to the magazine and laughing.

“You look like a male stripper with those suspenders!”

“Purple? That is so far from a colour that suits you I don’t even have words for it!”


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovingly titled in honour of Minknowji's discovered manga panels that inspired it.

There was no certain way to see into the future, to look ahead and know what was to come. One thing that reigned true in all cases, making it more common sense as opposed to clairvoyance, was that when one enters the battlefield their chances of that possible future coming to an abrupt halt grew exponentially.

He shouldn’t- no he couldn’t afford to let his thoughts stray from anything but the orders of his superiors and the rapidly paced fighting playing out all around him. And yet…

“That idiot!” Yes, Juuzou was an idiot, talking big about how he didn’t care if they got hurt and then running off and getting hurt himself. There were no telling how bad of an injury he had sustained, that information was not anything relevant to him. But the thought twirled around in his head. It twisted and stretched like a rubberband only to snap back together right before it shattered, causing him to jolt in distress.

Juuzou had gone off to fight the owl, hadn’t he? The possibility of nothing life threatening having gone down did exist but on the other hand… If it was bad enough to report, it had to be bad. Was Juuzou still alive? Of course! That kind of thought shouldn’t even cross his mind!

Yet it did.

It stayed there, lingering, festering all throughout the night. It stayed when the sky had been dyed red with the blood spilled by both sides, asking him if Juuzou had met his end just like so many others out in the streets of the 20th ward that night. It stayed in the painfully bright flames and vividly he could imagine Juuzou being burnt to a crisp like the soldier before him. He could image a head of white hair rolling over the snow-covered ground, spilling crimson in its wake.

Only when the pain became too much, when he was staring his own death in the face did the thoughts of anything but hot-white pain leave Seidou’s mind.


	5. love you forever (not maybe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this turnng into a crack-collecting? Who knows.   
> Also kudos to you if you figure out where the title is from.

Five weeks. That didn’t seem like a terribly long time, but when you stopped and really thought about it that was more than a whole month. It was an unbearably long time to go dwell over something, in Seidou’s opinion.

Precisely five weeks had passed since he and Juuzou had become a couple. At first it had felt kind of weird, sure he ha been crushing on the younger boy for a while now but that didn’t change that fact that he saw the other as both a bit annoying and unable to reciprocate his feelings. And even now Seidou wasn’t sure he had entirely accepted it.

It wasn’t entirely his fault. Ever since the kiss they had shared that day five weeks ago not a lot felt like it had changed. They hadn’t gone on a date, and sure they had hugged but that was all that had happened really. Slowly a paralyzing fear that Juuzou was just messing with him in some new, innovative way started creeping into his head. That fear soon bloomed into a full blown cold panic, and by now he was just waiting for Juuzou to end it in the most humiliating way possible.

So when Seidou received a text from his… boyfriend, saying he had something important to say that cold traitorous voice whispered into his head ‘it’s finally time, did you really think you would ever amount to anything in his eyes you idiot?’

He wanted to scream, at himself, at the world, to shut up just shut up but he didn't. Instead he slumped his shoulders and made his way over to the designated meeting place, steeling himself for the words he knew would hit him like a cold shower waking him up to reality waiting at the end of the corridor.

“Seeeidou!” Juuzou greeted in his usual cheerful way. Seidou couldn’t find it in himself to respond.

“Look at this,” excitedly Juuzou started to pull up the sleeve of his white, too-big shirt. On his arm was a tattoo. But it wasn’t just any tattoo, it was depicting Seidou with a little heart behind him.

“J-juuzou…” Seidou couldn’t have been more wrong about the reason behind this meeting. He sniffed and could feel tears swelling up in his eyes but didn’t care enough to try to stop them “you really do love me.”

When Juuzou saw his boyfriend cry he started to panic a little. This wasn’t exactly what he had expected

“Of course I do?” it came out more like a question. Like, why wouldn't I?

“It’s a really stupid thing to do though…” Seidou mumbled red-faced.

“It’s not permanent. Haha.. tricked you?”

“Yeah, you did.” Seidou decided that if he wanted a proper date he would have to ask for one. He would, when he had calmed down. Because Juuzou was annoying and he didn’t know how to express feelings in a way that Seidou understood very well, but the affection shared between them were true.


End file.
